Random smurf parings
by CmonkeyzRulez
Summary: alright I made this cause I got the idea from mha Friend chibinekogirl101 just tell me two smurfs you like as a couple and I will write a story. just review and tell me the two smurfs and I will type here is an example: HeftyXVanity or BraniyXClumsy. You can use OC just private message me how the look and how they act thank u very much . I may make a few smurf OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Cmonkeyz: well here is my story ^_^

* * *

Vanity X Hefty

CmonkeyzRulez

A late autumn breeze that chilled every smurf down to there bone blew through the village. the Village was quite since nosmurf was awake just yet only Hefty who was doing his early morning jog after a few hours the breakfast bell was rung by Greedy

"BREAKFAST IS READY COME AND GET IT!" Greedy yelled eagerly wanting to just eat Chef smiled at Greedy Hefty rolled his eyes Hefty just strolled into the mess hall

"Hefty come sit with us!" Smurfette yelled over the loud noise

"One sec k I need to get my breakfast first!" Hefty yelled back he walked to Chef and Baker who stood behind the counter Hefty smiled at them and they smiled back

"I would like three pancakes with maple syrup and whip cream please." Hefty said Baker nodded and walked to the back room to go and get the food chef handed Hefty the syrup and Baker came back he gave hefty his order Hefty nodded and walked over to see Smurfette, Painter and Vanity, Hefty's heart stopped he had a crush on vanity for a long time but he kept that to himself and Vanity he was narcissist and held no romantic feelings to anyone but himself

"Come on and sit monsieur Hefty!" Painter exclaimed happily Vanity's face paled well if it were possible he was the palest smurf in the entire village Hefty took a seat near Vanity which Vanity seemed to not like very much

"You ok Vanity?" Hefty asked worried about his friend and secret crush

"I…. am fine" Vanity mumbled Hefty sighed

"You look paler than normal and where is your mirror you always have it?" Hefty pressed on the only reply Hefty got was a low dark cat growl Vanity looked at Hefty with cold eyes. Hefty shifted uncomfortably under Vanity's gaze Vanity then looked back at his half empty plate.

Breakfast was quick and loud now it was time for chores Papa stood on the announcing mushroom

"Alright my little smurf I will assign your work first here is the group that will fix the dam Handy, Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, Chef and Greedy!" The smurfs that were called nodded and ran off to do there job after a long time Papa had called half of the smurfs

"And finally the smurfs that will go harvest some turmeric root pickle are "Vanity and Hefty." Papa finished

"Wait why us Papa why just me and Hefty?" Vanity asked quickly Papa smiled

"Because you only need to smurfs to find those roots now go on and take these baskets with you ok." Papa said softly vanity sighed he walked up and took the basket and walked away Hefty ran and took a basket and followed Vanity once they were in the forest alone He pushed Vanity up against a tree

"OKAY WHAT IS WRONG VANITY YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH ME DUDE WHAT IS SMURFING WRONG!" Hefty yelled in Vanity's face Vanity flinched he looked down he whimpered a bit he looked at Hefty with cute eyes he looked like a little puppy that just got kicked Hefty felt a pang of guilt

"Sorry Vanity bu…." Hefty was cut off by Vanity Kissing him on the lips Hefty's eyes widened Vanity pulled away

"I was doing those because I was scared you would find out I like you and now you know I like you and now you are going to hate me for the rest of my life!" Vanity said as his voice started to break Hefty's surprised face softened he smiled at Vanity and kissed him Vanity squeaked a little before accepting the kiss Hefty broke the kiss

"I would never hate you Vanity actually I love you." Hefty said softly Vanity smiled

"I love you too." Vanity giggled Hefty smiled he kissed Vanity again Vanity tasted like lemons which made Hefty chuckle lightly into the kiss Vanity broke the kiss

"What?" Vanity asked innocently his blue eyes which were nearly white shimmered softly

"You taste like lemons." Hefty said

"Is it gross?" Vanity asked again

"No it's just funny because that is your favourite fruit and it taste heavenly in your mouth." Hefty smirked

"Oh well you taste like fruit cake and it taste delicious in your mouth." Vanity said giggling

"Well we should get to work." Hefty said looking at the neglected baskets lying on the cold fall ground

"Wait what are we now?" Vanity asked cutely

"What do you mean?" Hefty asked a little confused

"Are we boyfriends or best friends now?" Vanity asked with his head cocked to the side like an adorable puppy Hefty let go of Vanity so he was not pressed up against the tree

"Well I think we can be boyfriends if you want." Hefty said Vanity's eyes widened he squealed a little and hugged Hefty

"I want to be your boyfriend… what about Smurfette?" Vanity exclaimed but then asked

"Ah I broke up with her a long time ago." Hefty said giving Vanity a hug Vanity smiled

"Let's get to work but let's keep this a secret for a few years or so and lets take it slow as well." Vanity said letting go of Hefty

"Sure let's get back to work and yeah we will keep it a secret for a few years and I will love to take our relationship slow." Hefty said as he grabbed there baskets and gave Vanity's basket to Vanity Hefty grabbed Vanity's hand and they walked into the forest and did there chore

After a few months or so on July first Hefty and Vanity got the courage and told every one that they were dating every smurf was happy for them but Papa yelled at Hefty for taking Vanity's innocents away from him at such a young age.

* * *

Cmonkeyz: hope you guys enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Cmonkeyz: well frostforge44 here is your story and a tip to eveybody reading this I only type to storys and post them a day okay

* * *

WildXVanity

Frostforge44

The forest was quite and calm Wild smurf was swinging on vines and having a great time Chitters Wilds pet squirrel was following obediently behind him chittering hellos to any animal he seen

"OH JUST SMURFY!" a voice that sounded all to familiar to Wild cried Wild got curious and went to who yelled he peaked around a tree he landed on and seen Vanity standing on the forest floor glaring at what seemed to be a piece of broken glass Wild hoped down and walked closer to Vanity he gently taped his shoulder

"Uh…. Vonity? What wrong?" Wild asked but since he only knew a bit of grammar he messed up on words Vanity squeaked and spun around slapping Wild in the process Chitters took that as a threat and lunged over his master and pounced on Vanity Chitters snarled at Vanity he opened his mouth showing Vanity his nice white teeth Vanity was very scared he knew squirrels ate smaller rodents and well he was smaller than him Chitters bit down on Vanity's throat

"AHHHH!" Vanity screamed in pain as blood started to flow from his neck onto the grass below him and Chitters fur coat

"HELP PLEASE IM SORRY!" Vanity began to struggle under Chitters weight

"NO BAG CHITTER NO HURT VONITY!" Wild had jumped up off the ground once he heard Vanity scream Chitters let go of Vanity's neck Chitters looked at Wild only to see a small red mark on his cheek Chitters growled at Vanity again but got off of him as he seen Wild looked very angry Wild walked over to Vanity only to see his eyes were closed Wild got worried and picked him off the ground carefully he glared at Chitters

"When he wake you say srry k." wild said sternly Chitters nodded his head and walked closer Wild turned and ran off into the direction of his tree house Chitters followed behind once the got to the tree house Wild laid Vanity on his bed Wild smiled at him self Vanity looked so peaceful Wild walked to the door and took off the scarf Vanity had given him a long time ago he walked back and put it on Vanity's wound

"Ugh… where am I?" Vanity asked his eyes trying to open

"You in me twee houf." Wild said

"Oh…" Wild stroked Vanity's cheek Vanity smiled a bit

"You be okay wight?" Wild asked Vanity opened his eyes

"Yeah I will be alright Wild sorry I hit you. You just scared me" Vanity said as he reached up and stroked where he his Wild

"It ok Vonity I waz careless." Wild said Vanity nodded the two sat in the room in complete awkward silence

"So heh this is weird right." Vanity chuckled but he winced when he did he reached up and put his hand on his neck only to feel the scarf

"Isn't this the scarf I gave a lot of years back?" vanity asked Wild nodded Wild kept his hand on Vanity's cheek

"Wild you okay?" Vanity asked

"I feel funy…" Wild looked down

"What do you mean by funny?" Vanity asked

"My tummy keeps doing flips and me heart is beating supper fatht." Wild said removing his hand from Vanity's cheek to place on his own stomach

"Oh… I have that feeling too." Vanity said as he started to blush

"My throat still hurts." Vanity groaned Wild looked at Vanity and he walked away to go to a small hole in the tree he came back with a funny looking leaf

"Dis helps wound." Wild said as he held out the leaf

"Oh." Vanity said looking at the leaf Wild removed the scarf and put it aside he then placed the leaf on Vanity's wound he picked up the now bloody scarf and tied it around Vanity's neck

"My wound stings." Vanity yelped

"It tings cude it healing da wond." Wild said softly

"Me heart is going faster… and my tummy feels real wird." Wild said

"I know why…" Vanity said

"But answer me this okay Wild when does it get stronger?" Vanity asked as he slowly pulled him self into a sitting position

"When I go near you." Wild said Vanity blushed and looked down

"Why do you cheeks keep turnin purple?" Wild asked as he sat down beside Vanity

"Cause I am embarrassed." Vanity said smiling

"Why you embarassed?" Wild asked

"I am embarrassed because those feelings you have right now is your body telling you that you are in love and the person you get closer to and the feeling get weirder that means that's the person you love." Vanity said looking away from Wild

"Love?" Wild asked

"Yeah it's where you have special feelings for some one."

"OH wike how Brainy haz special feelings for Clumsy!" Wild exclaimed

"Sure..."

"Wait the feeling get strwonger when I iz neared you… does that mean I love you?" Wild asked Vanity blushed and nodded his head yes Wild leaned into Vanity's cheek to look at the colour of how the blue changed to purple Vanity turned his head to look at Wild only to have his lips meet Wild's, Wild's eyes widened his face turned a deep purple along with Vanitys. Vanity turned his head away

"Sorry." Vanity said Wild sat there

"Why you sorry?" Wild asked confused

"I don't know." Vanity said looking down

"Can we do that again?" Wild asked

"Sure." Vanity said they both looked at each other and leaned in they kissed for a bit before breaking away for air

"Heh Wild I love you." Vanity said softly as he laid back down Wild smiled and laid down with Vanity and wrapped his arms around him Vanity blushed and snuggled into Wild

"I wuv you too Vonity." The wild smurf said softly

The two visited each other a lot after that and soon Wild moved in with Vanity everysmurf never knew why till the two announced they were in love

* * *

Cmonkeyz: Well hoped you enjoyed it ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Cmonkeyz: Well here you go next chapter ^_^ hope its better than my other ones. Alright just an F.Y.I I will wright the smurfs in my mind and I forgot to say I do not own smurfs any way smurfs will have hair and Vanity will be British and German

* * *

GreedyXFarmer

Shanette-Smurf

Late in the morning the sun baked a smurf in a field of crops

"Ah this darn sun been beat'n on me for hours!" Farmer smurf growled at him self every smurf was awake doing chores but no one was assigned to help him in the field

"Why am I the only smurf that works out here why not Vanity…. Wait that there narcissist smurf aint getting dirty nor is the whiney son of a smurf Smurfette." Farmer growled again

"HEY FARMER!" a smurf yelled Farmer looked up to see his closest friend waddling up to him

"Yeah what is it Greedy?" Farmer yelled

"COME HERE I AM TOO TIRED TO GO ALL THE WAY TO YOU!" Greedy yelled Farmer rolled his eyes he walked to the fence

"I am only comen here k."Farmer said

"Awe fine." Greedy folded his arms he came closer to the fence and leaned against it

"So what is it Greedy?" Farmer asked

"Lunch is ready just came to tell my best friend that oh and don't eat a lot." Greedy said playing with the hem of his pants

"Why do I have to not eat a lot?" Farmer asked

"Cause I want to go on a picnic with you… if that's alright…" Greedy looked down sadly afraid Farmer would say no

"Sure Greedy I will go on a picnic with ya." Farmer chuckled he then leaped over the fence and came face to face with his chubby little friend Greedy blushed a bit at Farmer so close to him

"Well let get moven." Farmer said and backed away the two walked to the mess hall they entered together

"HEY GREEDY!" Chef yelled making Greedy and Farmer yelp

"Chef don't do that!" Farmer snapped

"Why?" Chef asked cocking his head to the side

"You just scared me that's all." Farmer said Chef just smiled and pulled the two away to the table they eat at after a few hours Farmer and Greedy set off to gather items for there picnic

"Hey Greedy you got the food?" Farmer asked once they got to the middle of the village

"Yep and I promise I did not teat one… yet." Greedy looked down once they got to the forest they set up in the middle of a clearing under a cherry tree

"Who boy Greedy this is da best picnic set up I ever did see." Farmer said tilting his straw hat to the side

"Thanks…" Greedy smiled shyly and blushed a bit

"You okay Greeds?" Farmer asked Greedy blushed more at the nickname Farmer called him

"Y…yeah I am okay." Greedy looked down

"Hey Farmer am I… you know… unattractive and fat?" Greedy stared at the picnic blanket Farmer's eyes widened

"What who in tarnation said that to you cause they are dead wrong you are not fat and you are the most attractive smurf I ever did see…" Farmer stood up in a little rage

"Tracker, Camper, Marco and Tuffy told me… and you think I am attractive?" Greedy looked up at his best friend Farmer sighed he knelt down beside Greedy and looked into his eyes Farmer put his hand on Greedy's cheek

"Yeah I think you are attractive you look so cute… and you are not fat you are the perfect size cause when we first met I knew for a fact that you were going to be perfect and beautiful." Farmer smiled softly at Greedy, Greedy's eyes shimmered softly as he heard what Farmer said to him

"Farm…." Farmer cut Greedy off by kissing him softly

"Quite now Greedy k ignore them and if they bug you again tell me cause I will smurf them so hard they will regret been ever born." Farmer said softly

"Uh Farmer that sounded wrong…" Greedy looked down Farmer chuckled

"Yeah it did but you get the point right?" Farmer asked

"Yeah I get it… Can we kiss again?" Greedy asked with his head tilted to the side

"Yeah we can my sweet little Greedy." Farmer leaned in and kissed Greedy softly again Greedy's tail started to thump softly against the ground once the two broke away the just sat there staring at one another

"Lets eat and later we will tell every one 'bout us k." farmer said looking at the unopened picnic basket Greedy smiled and nodded his head. Once the two had there picnic they went to the village square and called a meeting and announced they where dating the Farmer threatened Tracker, Camper, Marco and Tuffy that if they touched his little Greedy again he would kill them and make there death look like an accident.

* * *

Cmonkeyz: Well that seemed like a fail hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Cmonkeyz: Well here is another story and Screw what I said in my box thingy you can have OC but you must PM and give me a description and and how they act and there gender okay well read the story and tell me if they are faild and this is my only story with reviews XD

* * *

GrouchyXJokey

Lazy smurf

The sun warmed all the smurfs up as last night was cold and uncomfortable

"I hate life I hate EVEY THING!" Grouchy yelled as he stormed through the village

"Why does every smurf have to bug me to do stuff even that stuck up son of a smurf Smurfette." Grouchy growled to himself all the smurfs had been bugging Grouchy to do stuff for him

"Why not ask push over or another smurf." Grouchy glared at the ground as if it where it fault for all the problems he had to face every day

"OH Grouchy!" Vanity yelled "I was wondering if you ….." Grouchy cut Vanity off

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT HELP YOU; YOU STUPID STUCK UP SMURF WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID MIRRORS WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!" Grouchy yelled at the vain smurf Vanity whimpered and turned to run away

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come to my sleep over!" Vanity wailed and ran off crying Grouchy glared at Vanity

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SLEEP OVER! NOSMURF WOULD EVER CARE!" Grouchy yelled at Vanity who now disappeared into the forest. Jokey stood a few feet away

"Who boy… I need to cheer Grouchy up." Jokey said to himself Jokey stood there pondering on what he could do to cheer Grouchy up

"AHA!" Jokey yelled he turned on his heels and ran off to his house

"Stupid Vanity and having to be sensitive *grrr* I HATE VAIN SMURFS!" Grouchy yelled

"HEY GROUCH I GOT YOU A SURPRISE! HUCK.. HUCK.. !" Jokey burst out into his obnoxious little laugh Grouchy growled he turned to look at Jokey, Grouchy held his breath trying not to snap again he stormed up to Jokey

"What is it Jokey?" Grouchy asked looking at the yellow joke box with crimson red ribbon

"It's a surprise." Jokey gave Grouchy a big toothy grin Jokey held out the box for Grouchy

"I hate surprises and you know that Jokey" Grouchy growled at the little smurf

"Aww please open it I worked hard and long on it I just want to cheer you up and I will even go and tell Vanity you are sorry so you don't have to cause I know you hate say your sorry just as much as you hate every thing else on this planet." Jokey said sadly he just wanted Grouchy to open his joke box up. Grouchy bit his lower lip he took a deep breath every being in his body told him not to take the box but he hated the being in his body telling him what and what not to do

"Fine…" Grouchy gave in Jokey jumped in the air and did a fist pump

"YAY! Oh you are going to love this!" Jokey exclaimed Jokey's light brown fell from his hat and into his face he kept his big toothy grin plastered onto his face. Grouchy took the joke box and slowly removed the string he bit his lip when no explosion went off he looked into the box to see another box but it was shaped more like a heart and Valentines also known as Vanity's birthday which everysmurf always forgot was a long way Grouchy cocked his head to the sided and picked up the box he opened that box to see a bunch of his favourite chocolate known as white chocolate in there and they were in the shape of his favourite animal a bunny rabbit his eyes widened the corners of his mouth twitched he looked up to see Jokey had a cute look on his face he toothy grin disappeared into a small smile his eyes where wide and full of hope Grouchy smiled his heart warmed up

"Thank you Jokey you know what I will go apologise to Vanity you don't have to this is enough. How did you know these where my favourite things?" Grouchy asked in an out of character voice

"Oh your welcome and nah I will apologise with you and I know cause I seen you eat a bunch of white chocolate and when ever you thought you were alone and seen a baby or adult bunny I seen you run after them and pet and love em. But don't get angry I only saw and I never told any one." Jokey said smiling softly Grouchy's smile grew normally he would have been mad but for some reason he wasn't

"Okay lets go and apologise to Vanity" Grouchy reached over and tucked Jokey's hair under his hat

"I never knew you had light brown hair." Grouchy said as he and Jokey turned and walk to go find Vanity

"Yeah I know no smurf knows I have light brown hair mostly cause my hair gets burned from all my failed joke boxes. Hey what your hair colour?" Jokey asked

"Hmm my hair is kind of like a smokey greyish black." Grouchy smiled at Jokey

"Oh nice" the two walked in silence for a long time till they heard soft crying and Hefty's voice

"Hey Vanity shh its okay you know it was just Grouchy being grouchy it's okay shh." Hefty tried to calm down Vanity

"Um hey Vanity." Grouchy said softly but loud enough to be heard by the two but really Vanity can hear any thing from a whisper to a loud scream but nothing under a mumble Hefty glared at Grouchy for hurting his friend like that

"Y…Yes what is *sniff* its okay." Vanity rubbed his eye but still cried Vanity would forgive you quicker than you could say 'i' Hefty Growled at Grouchy

"Jokey and I will go to your sleep over." Grouchy got scared Hefty cracked his left knuckles which meant he was threatening to kill you but he cracked his right knuckles oh you where gone all hope for you was lost. Vanity stopped crying and just sniffled

"Really?" Vanity asked turning around to look at the two smurfs

"YEAH HUCK HUCK HUCK!" Jokey laughed Vanity smiled

"Okay meet you guys later after dinner k." Vanity said a bit happier but still upset Grouchy and Jokey nodded there heads and left

"So Grouchy I wanted to tell you something" Jokey looked down

"Sure what is it?" Grouchy said looking at Jokey softly. Jokey's muscles tensed up a bit he quickly turned around a stood on his tepee toes and kissed Grouchy right on the lips Grouchy's eyes widened then the fell shut and he pulled Jokey closer the two kissed for a long time once the pulled away Grouchy smiled

"I love you Jokey" Grouchy said smiling

"I love you too Grouchy." Jokey said smiling back

The two lived in secret for a long time not telling any one that they where together and eventually they came out of the closet and told every one about them

* * *

Cmonkeyz: well here is another failed chappy but it came better than I thought all my story's here did so far cause they are just coming from the top of my head XD and I don't normally do the *sound affect* thing and I have to say this I LOVE JOKEY I DO NOT HATE HIM SAME GOES FOR VANITY, HEFTY, CLUMSY (mostly detective clumsy) AND ANY OF MHA OCS like Violent.


End file.
